


Приют для андроидов

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, АУ, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Открытый счастливый финал, Приемные семьи, Юмор, занавесочная история, нецензурная лексика, обретение семьи, повседневность, под одной крышей, постканон, флафф, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Хэнк смотрит на Коннора, стоящего с несчастными глазами. Переводит взгляд на абсолютно такого же Конрада, что с любопытством разглядывает вошедших. Оглядывается на Колина, застывшего с ехидной мордой и явно готовящегося сказать очередную гадость. Сумо тихо скулит где-то за спиной, точно так же как и лейтенант офигевая от одинаковых лиц. Хэнк обреченно вздыхает, осознавая, что, кажется, случайно открыл приют для андроидов и не заметил этого. И впускает в дом Коннора с новым постояльцем.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Приют для андроидов

**Author's Note:**

> ООС лютый, почти ОМП.  
> Попытки в юмор  
> Жирные намёки на Хэнк/Коннор, Коннор 2.0/Рид и Коннор-60/Норт (потому что Маркуса увел Саймон, а Норт слишком хороша, чтобы оставить её одну)

Хэнк перевёл взгляд с одного андроида на другого. Проморгался. Ещё раз оглядел два абсолютно идентичных лица, смотрящих на него с абсолютно идентичным выражением, и огласил свой вердикт:

— Пиздец.

Андроиды дружно мигнули жёлтыми диодами и одинаково несчастным голосом протянули:

— Хэнк…

Переглянулись. Мигнули диодами, после чего один вышел вперёд.

— Хэнк, так получилось, что в Киберлайф мне удалось передать свои воспоминания другому модулю моей модели. После чего он отправился на помощь к Маркусу, а я доставил тебя в больницу. Это было оптимальным решением.

Андерсон потеряно оглядывает обоих Конноров, отсвечивающих тревожным жёлтым.

— То есть, вы реально одинаковые?

— В данный момент — да. В дальнейшем мы не будем обмениваться воспоминаниями и сможем стать отдельными личностями.

На пару секунд в палате воцаряется тишина. Мужчина пытается осознать, что теперь доебываться до него будут в два раза больше. Андроиды просто ждут его решения.

— Хэнк… — вновь несчастно зовёт один из Конноров. Оба смотрят своими щенячьими глазами, словно ждут, что Хэнк сейчас их обоих взашей выгонит и скажет больше не появляться. Андерсон на это лишь вздыхает.

— Пиздец, у меня близнецы.

***

Через два дня бесконечной путаницы, когда на имя Коннор откликаются из совершенно разных комнат, вызывая у человека небольшое «замыкание» от непонимания куда бросаться в первую очередь, а на требование «Коннор, брось», должное остановить андроида в гостинной от анализа очередной дряни, ещё неизвестно почему не захватившей дом, что-то разбивается на кухне (что именно лейтенант так и не узнаёт, шифруется Коннор мастерски), Хэнк психует. Через полчаса перед ним стоят Коннор без диода и Конрад с диодом, а Андерсон пытается понять почему так нельзя было сделать раньше, потому что жизнь резко становится в разы легче.

Когда они весёлой троицей возвращаются в порядком опустевший участок, у Рида взгляд совершенно ошалевший. Он явно не знает на какого из «братьев» кинуться первым, как пёс, погнавшийся за двумя машинами, которые вдруг поехали в разных направлениях. Детектив хмуро смотрит на андроидов из-за своего стола и огрызается на них как-то даже вяло. В таком состоянии, доводящим весь отдел до экстаза, он находится примерно день. Потом заткнуть поганца становится просто невозможно. И если Коннор использует тактику игнорирования, отвечая, только когда Рид совсем берега путает, то Конрад почему-то с готовностью ввязывается с ним в перепалки, необъяснимо мигая диодом, стоит несдержанному на язык детективу начать материться.

Смотря на весь этот цирк, Андерсон почти пропускает приближающийся пиздец, к которому его начинают готовить заранее.

В его тщательно контролируемом здоровом, хотя и вкусном, рационе начинает временами проскальзывать вредная еда, а иногда ему даже перепадает бутылка пива. Через неделю такой подготовки Хэнк усаживает «близнецов» на диван и устраивает допрос:

— Ну, колитесь, чего натворили?

Мальчишки, которых по какому-то глупому недоразумению все считают взрослыми, растерянно переглядываются; Конрад встревоженно мигает диодом.

— Ничего.

— Что собираетесь натворить?

Конрад вновь мигает диодом и лица у обоих становятся ну очень виноватыми, а Андерсон несколько расслабляется, понимая, что катастрофу ещё можно предотвратить. Зря. Зря он это делает. Отвечать, как и всегда, вызывается Коннор.

— Сейчас в Новом Иерихоне находится ещё одна модель РК800, которой загрузили нашу память. Модель девиантна, но ей сложно с этим смириться. Учитывая, идентичность наших моделей и воспоминаний, шанс, что нам удастся примирить его с этой мыслью без пагубных последствий возрастает.

— Можно сказать, что он ещё один наш брат, — неожиданно добавляет Конрад.

Хэнк внимательно осматривает два одинаково жалобных лица, понимая, что скоро их станет три, и оглашает приговор:

— Пиздец.

***

— Пиздец, — оповещает всех Хэнк, когда понимает, что третий Коннор, это тот самый мудак, что подстрелил его в Киберлайф. А он раньше и представить не мог, что у Коннора может быть настолько самодовольное хлебало. Шестидесятый смотрит на всех, словно кот, насравший хозяину в тапки и уверенный, что ему за это ничего не будет. Сложно, короче, смотрит, и неприятно. И Андерсон никак не может решить, чего хочет больше: вмазать ему, хорошенько выпить или надрать задницу «близнецам» за то, что «опустили» стратегически важную информацию.

Конечно, шестидесятый остаётся. Он подбирает себе имя, такое же уебищное, как он сам — Колин — и, если раньше жизнь Хэнка напоминала цирк, то теперь это театр гребанного абсурда. Потому что Колин чертов трудоголик, просто помешанный на работе, с каким-то нездоровым инстинктом охотника, решивший, видимо, сделать своим девизом по жизни фразу «сделал гадость — сердцу радость». В общем очень-очень сильно напоминает Рида.

Нарывается Колин в первый же вечер проживания на новой территории. Хэнк, сидящий возле телевизора и успокаивающий нервы бутылкой пива, делает какое-то замечание по поводу выбранного имени, за что получает резкую отповедь шестидесятого, наполненную чувством собственной пиздатости.

— По крайней мере, моё имя не похоже на собачью кличку.

Хэнк ещё не успевает обработать сказанное, а «близнецы» уже делают стойку. Совершенно одинаково хмурятся, Конрад мигает диодом, после чего диод Колина также желтеет, заставляя того нахмурится. «Братья» воинственно встают и надвигаются на шестидесятого, и на мгновение Андерсону кажется, что Колина сейчас будут бить. Но нет. Они лишь обнажают пластик на руках и прикасаются ими к Колину. Слабое голубое свечение окутывает места соединения и, смотря на лица «тройняшек», Хэнк даже начинает сочувствовать говнюку. У Коннора и Конрада на лицах осуждение с укоризной, а Колин выглядит до ужаса несчастно и растеряно. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что у «младшенького» сейчас акт жесткого церебрального секса. Слишком хорошо Андерсон знает Коннора. Именно поэтому мужчина делает очередной глоток и позволяет братьям провести «воспитательную работу».

Менее говнистым Колин после этого не становится. Он просто меняет тактику и почти не трогает Хэнка, лишь изредка позволяя себе острые замечания. Колин теперь доморощенный диверсант. Он регулярно помогает лейтенанту добыть вредную пищу так, чтобы «близнецы» обязательно об этом узнали, и приберегает для него лишнюю бутылочку пива. Тоже весьма демонстративно. Колин с независимым хлебалом помогает Хэнку с Сумо устраивать дома бардак и саботирует попытки «близнецов» научиться готовить. Каким образом он ещё не отхватил пиздюлей от Коннора с Конрадом — для Хэнка тайна, покрытая мраком. Почему этот заносчивый засранец всё ещё обитает в его доме — вообще загадка Бермудского треугольника. В смысле, загадки-то как бы и нет, но признаваться в этом неинтересно.

Лицо Рида, когда в участок после выходных приходит не два, а три «Коннора», ложится бальзамом на измученное «братьями» сердце Андерсона. Выражение у детектива такое, словно он хочет протереть глаза, ещё разок пересчитать вошедших и, если ничего не изменится, свалить куда-нибудь в сторону Мексики.

Ожидаемо, что вскоре Рид напарывается на Колина и едва не ввязывается с тем в драку, потому что «младший» также не умеет держать язык за зубами. Точнее не хочет. Останавливает их, как ни странно, Конрад. Перехватывает «брата», отпихивая подальше от мужчины. Тревожно мигает желтым диодом, неожиданно извиняется перед Ридом, вгоняя того в ступор, и быстро исчезает с Колином в туалете.

Возвращаются они через десять минут. Конрад непривычно суров, а Колин словно лимон сожрал, настолько у него недовольное и кислое выражение лица. В сторону Рида он даже не смотрит, в противовес «брату», который к детективу словно приклеивается.

— Что они там делали? — Подозрительно интересуется Андерсон, оглядывая подопечных.

Коннор зависает на пару секунд, явно общаясь с кем-то из парней и часто моргая, а потом как-то слишком ехидно и довольно улыбается.

— Конрад доносил до Колина информацию о том, что Рид — его груша для битья.

Андерсон растерянно моргает и оглядывается на вновь взбешенного (теперь уже Конрадом) Рида и неприлично довольного андроида рядом с ним. Уважительно смотрит на Коннора.

— Не знал, что ты такой мстительный.

Андроид на это лишь загадочно улыбается.

***

Следующие два месяца проходят спокойно. Насколько это возможно. Колин, у которого забрали перспективную «игрушку», заебывает всех вокруг: подъебками и указаниями на чужие промахи. Мелкие пакости он приберегает для дома и продолжает строить из себя машину. На вопрос где и нахуя производят таких говнистых и самовлюбленных андроидов засранец предусмотрительно не отвечает. Конрад самым первым избавляется от заводской формы, но продолжает ходить с диодом, и становится каким-то «слишком уж борзым», как однажды характеризует ситуацию Колин. Коннор переодевается вслед за «близнецом» и старательно отвлекает Хэнка на отношения между ними, чтобы мужчине, не дай рА9, не пришло в голову спросить, чем вызваны такие изменения и где периодически пропадает младший «близнец». Троица окончательно сживается со званием «тройняшек» и уже по умолчанию представляется как братья.

Жизнь входит в какую-никакую колею до тех пор, пока после очередной отлучки в Новый Иерихон, Коннор не возвращается с «подарком».

«Подарок» смотрит на братьев сверху вниз пустыми льдисто-голубыми глазами, от которых складывается ощущение, словно зимой искупался в горном ручье, и лицом напоминает любимого внука, вернувшегося с выходных у бабушки.

— Коннор, это что за хрень? — Как-то уже вовсе не воинственно интересуется Хэнка, смутно осознавая, что кажется случайно открыл приют для андроидов, сам того не подозревая.

— Хэнк, я правда не виноват, — печально заламывает брови Коннор, придерживая очередного «близнеца» за предплечье, словно тот может в любую секунду съебаться куда подальше.

Андерсон на это лишь тяжело вздыхает, потирая переносицу, и отходит вглубь дома.

— Заходи, недоразумение пластиковое.

«Подарок» с совершенно отсутствующим выражением лица послушно следует за Коннором. Андроиды, сидящие в гостиной, смотрят на вошедших с предвкушением и Хэнк внезапно осознаёт, что его дом _слишком_ мал. Сумо обескураженно оглядывает парней.

— Хэнк, это модель РК900. Его зовут Ричард. Он прототип. Его готовили мне на замену, если я не справлюсь с заданием, но начавшаяся революция не позволила закончить его программу. У Ричарда отсутствует программа социализации, из-за чего ему приходится брать информацию в интернете.

— А почему ты не мог просто передать ему свою информацию. У тебя-то всё нормально работает?

— Он отказывается, — Коннор хмурится, неодобрительно смотря на нового родственника. — Считает, что раз он улучшенная модель, то должен разобраться самостоятельно.

У Хэнка впервые за долгое время нет слов, чтобы описать происходящее. Помогает в этом ему, как ни странно, Рид.

***

— Пиздец, — несчастно выдыхает детектив, имея настолько обречённый вид, что Андерсону на мгновение становится его жалко. — Андерсон, они у тебя что, почкованием размножаются?

Тина, укоризненно смотря на семейство, оперативно подсовывает мужчине стаканчик с кофе, смутно отдающий валерианой. К напитку Рид присасывается так, словно хочет им захлебнуться, и ошалевши смотрит на происходящий беспредел поверх стакана.

***

Ричард в участке слывёт тормознутым. Нет, свои профессиональные обязанности он исполняет превосходно, уделывая порой тройняшек. Это вводит в их жизнь некий соревновательный момент, ради которого даже Колин порой объединяется с близнецами. Однако простой вопрос о том, как у него дела, вводит Рича в десятисекундный ступор. Вообще любая фраза, не связанная с работой, вводит его в десятисекундный ступор. Долгое общение с ним поэтому выдерживают лишь Конрад с Коннором и, неожиданно, Тина Чень. На вполне закономерный интерес, она лишь пожимает плечами:

— Я дружу с Ридом, — и это действительно многое объясняет.

Как ни странно, именно Ричард оказывается тем, кто всё же даёт Колину пиздюлей, на которых Хэнк настаивает с самого его появления в доме. Но на все его требования Коннор лишь хмурился, заявляя, что это «не педагогично». А Конрад добавлял, что после головомойки в Киберлайф, когда он был «создан», Хэнк ранен, а шестидесятый отпизжен, Колин не стал ни на каплю менее выёбистым. Поэтому все воспитательные работы ограничиваются нотациями, переданными напрямую, после чего засранец выглядит слишком уж несчастным. А Хэнк не железный. Так что весь возможный эффект сводится им на «нет» долгой прогулкой в компании Сумо.

Нарывается Колин предсказуемо длинным языком, решив подъебать девятку и назвав того Диком. Ричард «тупит» секунд пятнадцать, после чего даёт брату заслуженную затрещину. Заржавший было с прозвища Рид после этого опасливо затыкается. В тот же день Ричард становится всеобщим любимчиком.

Следующие два месяца проходят относительно спокойно. Колин опять чудит. Однажды, уходя из отдела, он сообщает Хэнку, что завершил дело. Погруженный в свои мысли мужчина на это рассеянно кидает что-то вроде «молодец» и не замечает мигнувшего диода. После этого андроид, как прилежный ученик, оповещает Андерсона о каждом завершенном деле и желтеет диодом на мимолётные похвалы. Если в этот момент рядом находится кто-то из братьев, Колин становится словно ещё более заносчивым и смотрит со странной гордостью. Быстро прочухавший систему Хэнк на это лишь снисходительно улыбается, послушно хвалит мальчишку, не забывая время от времени также «одарить» остальных, чтобы не зазнавался.

Ричард потихоньку социализируется. Меньше «подвисает» и использует «эмоциональные» слова. Постоянно торчит где-то поблизости от потерпевших и изредка о чём-то с ними заговаривает. На уличных животных он смотрит такими глазами, что лейтенант обречённо ждёт, когда же очередного уличного кошака с жалостливыми глазами притащат к нему на порог.

Конрад прибавляет Хэнку седых волос, однажды вечером испуганно заглянув в глаза и неуверенно позвав:

— Пап?..

Мужчина едва не захлёбывается уже не таким контрабандным пивом и быстро оборачивается к Коннору, подтверждая свои подозрения. Лицо у парня хоть и встревоженное, но с тем самым выражением, после которого тот начинает творить очередную дичь.

— Только попробуй назвать меня «папой» и спать будешь с ними в гостиной!

На фоне ржет Колин. Коннор чуть склоняет голову, разочарованно смотря в ответ. Хэнк лишь вздыхает. Угадал.

***

Угадать-то угадал, а вот сказать Конраду не болтать об этом в участке забыл. Рид подъебывает его около недели, и от расправы руками Ричарда мудозвона уберегает только Конрад. Андерсон смотрит на то, как близнец перехватывает воинственно настроенного Рича и таскает детективу кофе с перцем, и злорадно думает о том дне, когда до мальчишек дойдёт, что шифровщики они херовые и Рид придёт знакомиться с «папой».

Ещё через месяц Ричард окончательно перестаёт подвисать и начинает пиздеть, словно отрываясь за месяцы вынужденного молчания. Балабол из него получается похлеще, чем из Колина. Ричард пиздит днями напролёт, не прекращая, и Хэнку кажется, что и ночью тот с кем-то переговаривается. Проверить ему не даёт Коннор, настойчиво прижимая к кровати и обещая, что Конрад присмотрит. За чем именно, лейтенант решает не уточнять.

Колин не перестаёт вызывать у мужчины когнитивный диссонанс. Потому что после очередного посещения с Коннором Иерихона, приходит с тириумом под носом, красным диодом и таким лицом, словно проебал тестовое задание и готов добровольно сдаться на деактивацию. Коннор рядом с ним смотрит на Хэнка абсолютно беспомощно и, если бы мог, заполошно мигал желтым диодом, сбиваясь в красное.

— Он не говорит, что произошло. Хэнк…

На имени засранец вздрагивает, возвращаясь в реальность, и поднимает на Андерсона полные надежды глаза. Ничего не говорит, просто хватая за руку, подзывая Сумо и выводя их из дома. И только углубляясь в парк, наконец, открывает рот.

— Хэнк… как понравиться девушке, которая не побоялась стоять на баррикадах?

Лейтенант кроет матом Киберлайф с его андроидами, «максимально точно симулирующими человеческие эмоции», и ущербной программой социализации; от души материт Камски, который сумел объяснить этим самым андроидам, что значит «чувствовать», но не посчитал нужным рассказать, что делать с девочками, и особенно сильно распинает Колина, который какого-то черта решил, что спросить об этом Хэнка — отличная, мать её, идея. Всё это он, конечно, делает про себя. Потому что Колин смотрит на него нетипичным «щенячьим» взглядом и ждёт помощи. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.

— Ну, для начала прекрати изображать машину…

***

Ожидаемый пиздец, тем не менее, наступает неожиданно. Незадолго до Рождества. Мальчишки уже пару дней перемигиваются между собой и Хэнк готовится. Не зря. В пятницу он попадает в засаду. Мальчики усаживают его на диван и обступают полукругом. У Коннора в руках заранее приготовленный стакан с водой. Конрад стоит, вытянувшись в струнку, сцепив руки за спиной и испуганно смотря на Андерсона. Колин, напротив, на него почти не смотрит, рассеяно крутя в пальцах знаменитую монетку и мечтательно улыбаясь. Ричарду откровенно похуй. Он сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза и мигая диодом. Наверняка опять пиздит с кем-то. И сразу понятно, что он тут исключительно в качестве моральной поддержки. Ещё раз оглядев представшую его глазам мизансцену, лейтенант грозно складывает руки на груди и серьёзно смотрит на «детишек», пытаясь сдержать накатывающий смех.

— Ну и?

Коннор быстро оглядывает взглядом собравшихся и останавливается на перепуганном Конраде. Того кажется вот-вот коротнёт от напряжения. Даже Колин отрывается от своего занятия, коротко сканируя Хэнка.

— Эм, пап, — неуверенно начинает Конрад, смотря почти так же, как в первую их встречу. — Мы… Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

Стоящий рядом Колин закатывает глаза и толкает мямлящего брата, из-за чего тот чуть не валится на Ричарда. За это засранец тут же огребает подзатыльник от Коннора и зверский взгляд от Конрада. Однако, похоже, это действует, потому что выпрямившись, парень одёргивает одежду и поворачивается к Хэнку куда более решительно.

— Я состою в отношениях уже довольно долгое время. И хотел бы наконец вас познакомить.

Злорадная улыбка едва всё не портит, но мужчина сдерживается.

— Хорошо. Приводи на Рождество, — серьёзно кивает он и переводит взгляд на Колина. Конрада, кажется, всё же немного коротит. 

Шестидесятый прячет монетку в карман и нахально улыбается:

— Я тоже приведу свою половинку на Рождество.

— Валяй, — милостиво разрешает мужчина, закатывая глаза, и поднимается на ноги. — Ну, раз с объявлениями на сегодня покончили…

— Я перевожусь на работу в Иерихон, — внезапно подаёт голос Ричард, чем заслуживает удивлённые взгляды семьи.

— Это ещё с чего вдруг? — Интересуется ошалевший от таких новостей Хэнк, на что Рич лишь пожимает плечами.

— Я довольно долгое время изучал психологию людей и девиантов, особенно перенесших насилие. Сейчас в Иерихоне достаточно девиантов, нуждающихся в помощи, в то время как андроидов, способных её оказать не хватает. Я могу быть полезным. Мне уже дали предварительное согласие.

Коннор хмурится, с силой сжимая кружку, и Хэнк вполне обоснованно беспокоится за посуду. Колин тоже хмурится и внимательно смотрит на Рича, словно раздумывая как бы половчее ему уебать. Конрад мигает диодом, сбиваясь в красный.

— Но ты же…

— Я всё ещё буду проживать в этом доме.

Кружка благополучно избегает своей скоропостижной смерти. Андерсон оглядывает этих братьев-акробатов и поворачивается к Коннору.

— У тебя есть что сказать?

Андроид растерянно моргает и протягивает ему кружку.


End file.
